Feelings
Feelings & Hip Hop: Atlanta Is a reality TV series That Focuses on the Love Life and hard times and Great Times That Certain Couples and Friends and Family members go threw. The series Takes Placed and is Filmed in many Parts of Atlanta, Georgia.Cast Member Jacquelyn Davis Gunner From Feelings & Hip Hop Will Join Season 2. Controversy On October 2, 2018 during Filming for Season 2 cast members Chyna-Doll and Spanni got into a Big Argument at Tiny's birthday party and The Ladies Got Physical resulting in Chyna-Doll throwing Knives and Glass at Spanni and Spanni arm was Cut but Security Calmed it down before it went any farther and Spanni decides to File a police report on Chyna-Doll for assault and battery. Cast members Main Cast *'Chyna-Doll' (Season 1–present) She is a 22 year old Rapper from East Atlanta Striving to Have That One Hit Song That brings her to The Top of The Game but Hater are going to come after her mainly Because her Manager of Her Label pays her More attention Then any other artist his managing because she is sleeping with him. *'Le'Yanna Green' (Season 1–present) She is a Stripper who is Dating Zip she wants to get married to Him But all His Crazy ways of Texting and Flirting with Other Bitches Always Has Le'Yanna on The edge. *'Komika' (Season 1–present) She is a Sexy Mixed Black and Asian Princess who is a Hair Stylist one of The Biggest in The ATL she is DJ-Style They Have a 2 Year old Daughter Together and They are Currently Building a mansion from The ground up for there Family. *'Coco' (Season 1–present) She is a 23 Year Rapper who has Had many Hits with the best and Biggest in The Game she often finds her self Competing with Childhood friend Chyna-Doll They are not friends anymore since Chyna-Doll and her crew Jumped Coco Landing her in The Hospital. *'Young-Jae' (Season 1–present) She is a Young Song Writer and Rapper she is a lesbian she is a Player she Loves Girls and That is what causes a rift in her relationship with her Long time Girlfriend Taylor. *'Dazee' (Season 1–present) She is a Young Sexy 21 Year old Model who Just Moved from The West Coast to be with her Man Rapper Fredo and Dazee wont let Fredo fall back into His Ex-Alicia Traps even If They have to fight everyday dazee will Stand for her Man. *'Tiny' (Season 2–present) *'Spanni' (Season 2–present) *'Jacquelyn Davis' (Season 2–present) Supporting Cast *'Craig-Boss' He is a Big Record Label owner and Manger in ATL he Manages Many hot New artist Including Chyna-Doll who he is sleeping with although he is married to another women Spanni who has 3 Children with. *'Zip' He is a rapper who is Very Flirtatious he Loves ot Have sex he is dating Stripper Le'Yanna he wants her to Leave the strip club because That's where he Finds most of His Bitches. *'Taylor' She is Young-Jae Girlfriend who is always Paranoid about Young-Jae Cheating on her she is friends with Le'Yanna They work at the same Strip club. *'Spanni' She is The wife of Craig-Boss and The Mother of His 3 Children she has been with him for over 10 years and she has seen it all with him she doesnt Know he is cheating on her she has thought about leaving him but she doesn't wants to Have a Public divorce because there kids are involved. *'DJ-Style' He is a Big DJ in Atlanta everyone Know shim he is The King of Mixing he is Dating Hair Stylist Komika They Have a Daughter together and He is working up The Courage to ask her to marry Him. *'Alicia' She is Fredo EX-Girlfriend and One of His many baby mamma's she is still in Love with him and she likes to tease him and Flirt she is always Having a Fist fight with Dazee Telling her she will never Last in Fredo Life. *'Fredo' He is Rapper from Chicago he has been Threw it all he has Been shot Multiply Times he has 6 Kids with 6 Different baby Mothers he is always Trying to Make Dazee feel Secure and Loved with him No Matter the past. Series overview Season 1: 2018